


Peter's dad

by 1minute



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Dadvengers, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Sam Wilson is So Done, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1minute/pseuds/1minute
Summary: After three days of radio silence, Tony comes home.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 40
Kudos: 749
Collections: Absolute Faves, Fics that's a crime not to reread, IronDad (and his Spiderson), Peter Parker Stories, ellie marvel fics - read





	Peter's dad

It was the first mission they all went on together since the pardons for the Rogues had come through, an easy Hydra base raid that was supposed to take no longer than 24h. Of course, things had gone to shit the moment the quinjet landed, and halfway through the fight Tony and Sam were hit with some alien tech that - in Tony's case - completely fried and locked down his suit. Steve and Vision had to break it open and pry him out of it before he could hobble back to the jet. Unfortunately, said jet had not been spared during the fight and they had to reboot the systems, fix the engines and even then there was no connection to FRIDAY, effectively cutting them off from SHIELD and the UN.

They resigned themselves to flying manually, taking shifts so that the injured had a chance to rest. Vision had caught Tony in time, but Sam had gone down hard when his gear stopped working, Wanda managing to slow down his fall just in time for him to walk away only with a few bruised bones and a concussion. Clint was sporting a black eye, grumbling about some Hydra agent 'getting lucky' under his breath while he popped Natasha's dislocated shoulder back in and taped it up, and even Cap looked dead on his feet.

Instead of the planned 24h, it had taken them three days to raid the base, secure the hostiles, reboot the jet, fix themselves up and get ready for the flight back, which was another 6h. They'd left on Wednesday morning, and instead of being back by Thursday evening they'd be back around 4AM on Saturday morning - or night, depending who you asked.

Tony was livid. Friday's were lab days, and Peter had the day off because of a particularly vicious flu outbreak at his school. He was supposed to be with him in New York at the tower, they had planned out the whole weekend. But now, not only had he missed lab time, he had no idea if his kid had been informed or if he was sick with worry because no one had told him what was going on. He'd sat brooding in a corner since they took off, trying to get the comms back online so he could connect to FRIDAY and send a message. He switched his attention between the intercom and the STARKpad in his hand, waiting for the contact he knew should be automatically established as soon as his AI could lock onto them.

The others eyed him warily. Clint and Natasha had been the first ones to reach out to Tony, and they'd slowly started to patch things up, but with Wanda, Steve and Sam, things were still a bit frosty, and he made a conscious effort to evade them.

After four hours without any progress, he started to worry. "Could you please stop with the fidgeting?" Ignoring Wanda, he stood up and started digging for the toolkit he knew was stashed somewhere. "Tony-" "Something's wrong. FRIDAY should've locked onto us by now."

That got everyone's attention. "You think the compound was compromised?" Steve turned around in his seat, transfering the controls to Clint as he got up and walked over to him.

"No, there are enough mechanisms and security measures in place. FRIDAY however operates out of secure servers all over the world and various satellites-" "And our comms still aren't back online." Vision finished his thought, taking a look at the tablet Tony was using earlier. "I've checked everything I could think of; yes GPS is down, but I have multiple failsaves in place for that that should not have been affected. I can't even hack into it, something's wrong."

He finally found the toolkit and got to work on the intercom, trying to stay calm. If FRIDAY was down, no one was there to monitor Peter's vitals or provide him with back up should he need it. Also, if he'd gone to the tower instead of home, it was probably in lockdown and there was the possibility that he was trapped there, which did nothing to help Tony's nerves.

He was debating wether or not to build a radio station out of the parts he'd already disassembled when Clint gave a shout. "Guys it's Rhodey!" True to his word, the Iron Patriot suit came in through the appositely constructed hatch, revealing a frantic Colonel Rhodes who immediately went for Tony and grabbed him in a hug.

"Thank God Tones!" "Missed you too, platypus. Care to explain what's going on?"

"Oh I'll tell you what's going on, you scared us half to death! I'm in a meeting with the Secretary of Defence when Peter calls me in hysterics, rambling about how he hacked your suit-"

"He WHAT?!"

"He hacked your suit, Tones! He got a panic alert on his phone and when he tried to pull your vitals it didn't work so he panicked. By the time Pepper and I were able to calm him down he'd already hacked his way into FRIDAY to find some footage-"

Tony blanched. There had been cameras in that base. He had FRIDAY hack the feed, and if Peter was able to hack FRIDAY- Jesus Christ, he had to get back.

"-and then he found the remains of your suit all mangled and torn to pieces- "

"Fuck. Is this why FRIDAY's down?" Rhodey paused.

"Yeah, kid apparently patched in his own AI because he thought it might help. Turns out his AI kicked your AI's ass. You're not gonna believe this by the way, but he actually managed to rebuild-"

"Where is he now? Clint, get ready to change course. Is he at the tower? You didn't leave him alone, did you?!"

"Wha- no, Pepper and May are with him. But Tony, you need to listen to me! The AI-"

"Yes you can tell me about that later. Clint, Stark tower, now!" 

"Roger that."

"No, Clint, compound. We need to debrief. Tony, whatever this is, I'm sure it can wait 'til morning and-"

Tony saw red. It most definitely could not wait until morning if his kid had single handedly brought down FRIDAY in his panic to find him. "If you think you can do anything to keep me from getting to that tower I feel obliged to inform you that unless you beat me half to death again, it's not gonna happen."

Steve physically reeled back as if slapped. He had not expected things to escalate so quickly, and thankfully, Rhodey stepped in before it could go any further.

"No one is beating anyone half to death in here! Steve, the jet is going to land at the tower, you can all crash there there's more than enough space, I'm sure the debrief can wait. Also, the tower is nearer than the compound and you all look like hell. Tony, you're not helping Peter or Pepper by getting angry. I understand that you're worried, but he's safe, okay? Also, I'm gonna need you to go easy on him about the hacking- do not interrupt me - you track his vitals through his watch, you do not have the high ground here."

"He shut down FRIDAY!" "He did, but it wasn't his intention, it was supposed to be a surprise!"

Tony was about to retort that yes, they could consider him very much surprised when an orange orb materialized in front of him and started speaking in a voice he still hadn't quite gotten used to hear coming out of Vision's mouth.

_I believe what Colonel Rhodes is trying to say, Sir, is that Master Peter intended for me to be a father's day gift._

Nobody moved, all of them staring at the orange hologram in disbelief. Tony looked at Rhodey, who just shrugged and smirked at him.

"Holy shit."

"Yeah, that was pretty much Pepper's and my reaction too."

"Holy- JARVIS?" _It is very good to see you again, Sir._

"Holy shit." A wet laugh broke out of him, and he had to sit down. "Holy- I mean- fuck."

"JARVIS, please tell me you're recording this." _Of course, Colonel Rhodes._ "Thank you. Congrats Pete, I think you broke him." Rhodey gave one of the cameras a thumbs up and laughed gleefully, his best friend still sitting there with his mouth open, seemingly unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Rhodey, I- that kid- I swear to God I can't even-"

_Sir, the jet is approaching Stark tower, ETA three minutes. I have informed Ms. Potts of your arrival and wellbeing, she wishes me to inform you that Mrs. Parker is at work, but her and Master Peter are on the couch in the common area_ _and that young Sir has fallen asleep an hour ago._

"Holy _shit_."

The landing dock was right outside the common area, but given that there was no sight of a teenager about to tackle him, Tony assumed Peter had managed to remain asleep despite his heightened senses. He rushed inside, Pepper meeting him halfway in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my God Tony, you need to stop pulling stunts like that."

"I'm sorry. We had false intel, turns out they were better equipped than we thought." He glanced over at Peter's still form, bundled up in what looked like Tony's old MIT sweatshirt.

"You should stay with him tonight. He was inconsolable and finally cried himself to sleep about an hour ago."

"Thanks, I will. Could you- uh, I think they're staying here tonight, and Sam needs to go to the MedBay."

Pepper turned towards the rest of the team, taking in the way Sam was supported by Rhodey and Clint had his arms around Natasha, keeping her shoulder in place.

Before the Rogues could say anything however, a small "Dad?" shifted their entire focus to the teenager that was currently sitting up on the couch, bleary eyes trailing over them until they landed on Tony. The latter had a split second to brace himself before he was almost tackled to the ground. "Dad!"

Peter had never called him that. Sure, there had been the occasional slip up, quickly caught and corrected by the flustered kid himself, and so Tony had never brought it up. It was one title he never thought he'd want for himself, but right now the word made his heart soar in his chest.

"It's okay kiddo. I'm here, it's okay. You're okay." He repeated the sentence over and over, hoping to soothe his kid, his son. Thankfully, Peter wasn't sobbing, even though Tony could feel wetness on his shirt. He'd only witnessed it once after a particularly bad patrol and by the end of it, Tony had been ready to cry himself at seeing how miserable his kid was.

"I'm sorry I scared you."

Peter loosened his hold and leaned back a little, trying to make out if he was injured. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. See? Not even a scratch."

A quick nod was all he got before his spider-kid latched onto him again. "I saw the suit.. what's left of it, and-."

It came out choked, and Tony quickly interjected before Peter worked himself into a panic. "Pete, stop. It looked much worse than it was. Vision caught me when the suit got fried, and him and Cap got me out. I'm sorry you had to see that, but to be fair I did tell you not to hack the suit again."

The teenager peeked up at him as best as he could from where his face was pressed into his ~~mentor father figure~~ dad's clavicle, a small grin barely visible.

"Technically, you said to never hack my suit again, you never said anything about yours."

"Watch it, squirt." That earned him a short laugh, and he slowly pried Peter away from him in order to take a good look.

His eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed, tear tracks clearly visible on his face and his hair was a mess. He looked tired and pale, and now that Tony was home, about ready to pass out.

"Christ, kid. You look worse than me, and I was shot out of the sky recently." "Dad!" "Tony!" He quickly backpedaled, tucking Peter back into his side.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. Too soon?" "Don't joke about that." and "I swear to God-" were Peter's and Pepper's exasperated answers. "Alright, alright. Know your audience and all that jazz, I'm sorry. Geez, tough crowd."

Peter glanced around the room at the other Avengers, who were all gaping at them in various stages of shock and discomfort, the most prominent being Steve Roger's guilt stricken face. Shuffling closer, he mumbled something into Tony's shoulder.

"You're gonna have to speak up, kiddo." "I'm sorry dad." Now it was Tony's turn to be exasperated. "What on earth could you possibly be sorry for?"

His kid looked up at him with that kicked-puppy look that should be illegal, taking a small step back. "I hacked your suit... and FRIDAY, and then I ruined your father's day gift and got everyone worried about nothing, and now you have the Avengers here even though you didn't want to have them under the same roof as me and-"

"Yeah I'm gonnna have to interrupt you right there. Pete.. I'm not mad at you, okay? Yes, you hacked the suit, not your best moment, but you did it out of concern. And I can't really lecture you for that, given the watch, your phone, the shoes-"

"You put trackers _in my shoes too?!_ "

"THE POINT is, I understand why you did it. Also, I'm told I don't have any moral highground on the subject. But, kid, hands off your suits, my suits or anybody's suits for that matter, or I will ground you into next year. And don't think you're off the hook either, I'm putting a two week ban on your extracurriculars - you did tamper with my suit behind my back and shut down my AI. As for the third part... JARVIS?"

True to his assumptions, the orange orb materialized again, this time bigger and in the middle of the room. _How may I be of assistance, Sir?_

Tony was sure he'd never tire of hearing that. "You didn't ruin anything, Pete. On the contrary, you made my entire year, you hear me?" He pulled the teenager close again, amazed at how easily the kid fit into his side, as if they'd been doing this their whole lives.

"You did what I thought was impossible. You found him and put him back together, and I have no words for that. Don't get used to it, so enjoy it while it lasts." Peter ducked his head, sheepishly staring at his feet, uncomfortable as usual when he was praised. "Hey. Look at me." Brown met brown, and Tony had to swallow back a lump in his throat at the sudden emotion that threatened to overcome him. "You're something else, Pete. And I'm really really proud of you."

The kid in question beamed at the praise this time before his smile turned mischievous. "So, since you let me think you were dead for three days, does that mean we'll finally have that Star Wars marathon?" He pulled a flabbergasted Tony towards the kitchen.

"Why you manipulative little-"

"Language! We're gonna need lots of snacks, I'm thinking ice cream, popcorn, red vines-"

"I'm trying to have a moment here you ungrateful child!"

"But daaad, I'm traumatized, I need you to watch Star Wars with me!" Peter continued emptying the cabinets, cheerfully talking over Tony's protests.

"It's four in the morning, you are not eating all that junkfood! And we're not watching Star Wars, you're going to bed so I can take a shower! No marathon!"

"Yeah now that you mention it you do kinda stink." He demonstratively sniffed at Tony and made a show of scrunching up his face in disgust.

"Betrayed by my own son! The audacity, the nerve-"

"You said I was the pride of your life!"

"Peter Benjamin, do not twist my words!"

The two of them continued bickering, Tony practically dragging Peter away from the kitchen down the hallway.

"Somebody please tell me you saw that too, 'cause if not I need to get to that MedBay like yesterday." Sam had gone pale, heavily leaning on Rhodey. "I mean- there's no way there's two of 'em. How are we supposed to handle two of 'em?!"

Pepper and Rhodey burst out laughing, effectively breaking the spell that had seemed to befall everyone as soon as Peter had launched himself at Tony. "I think that's a conversation for another time. Rhodey'll take you guys to the MedBay. Living quarters are just down the hall, feel free to pick any room you like. Kitchen's over there, as you can see it's fully stocked, so make yourselves at home."

Natasha and Clint moved immediately, both of them laughing quietly. "Stark's got a mini-me." "I know, right? Wait 'till Scott hears about this. We're not gonna be the only two dadvengers anymore!" "Clint, for the last time, no one calls you that!" "Yeah but that was before we had Tony freaking Stark on our team!"

Wanda had followed Vision, leaving Pepper alone with Steve. He was about to say something, but she cut him off. "Not tonight, Steve. It's been a long week and we all need some sleep. We can talk in the morning."

"Of course. Thank you, Pepper. We- I appreciate it, I really do." She gave him a small smile and walked towards the elevator, heading up to their personal floor.

She found her boys asleep in the master bedroom, Star Wars silently playing in the background. Tony had obviously taken a quick shower, his hair still damp, and Peter had swapped his MIT hoodie for an old AC/DC t-shirt she knew very well.

They were laying next to each other, Tony's arm loosely draped around Peter's shoulders, the teenager tightly holding onto the fabric of the Black Sabbath shirt Tony was wearing. Pepper thought they were adorable, and quickly snapped a picture and sent it to May, Happy and Rhodey. She typed out a quick _The boys are asleep :)_ before slipping under the covers on Peter's other side.

Tony woke up, arm tightening around Peter until his eyes locked onto hers. "Hey." "Hey." They grinned at each other over the top of Peter's head.

"He called me dad." Pepper smiled at that, shuffling closer until she could reach out to him and intertwine her fingers with his other hand. "He did. It suits you." Tony sniffed, carefully bringing Pepper's hand up to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

"Thank you for holding down the fort." "Always."

"You g'nna kiss now?"

Peter looked up at them, eyes half open and more asleep than awake. "Christ kid. Stop ruining my moments."

"Can't. 's a talent."

"Wow I really lucked out in the kid department, didn't I." Tony deadpanned, unable to hold in his laughter any longer. "Stop teasing him. Sorry we woke you up, Peter, you can go back to sleep."

" 's okay mum. 'm the lucky one."

Pepper's eyes stung, and she was barely able to choke out her next words. "Yeah? Why's that?" Peter wiggled around until he was comfortably squished between them, staring groggily up at her.

" 'cause I've go' May 'nd you 'nd dad. No' alone anymor' "

Pepper thought her heart was gonna burst, and judging by Tony's expression, he was feeling exactly the same. "That's right kid. We've got you."

"I know. Best fam'ly in the worl'."

A big yawn cut him off, making the two adults chuckle. "Sleep, Peter. We'll be here when you wake up."

" 'omise?"

"We promise buddy. Now do as your mum says and go to sleep." The teen was already out like a light before Tony even finished the sentence, and when Pepper looked up, she found her husband softly smiling at her. "It suits you."

When Tony woke up the next day, the first thing he saw were his son and his wife next to him, both still fast asleep. "JARVIS? Please seal off the entire floor except for May Parker, Rhodey and Happy for the rest of the weekend. No calls, no briefings and no meetings, emergencies only. We're gonna spend some family time together."


End file.
